


Smitten

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AOT Week, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A  Levi Ackerman x Reader fanfiction.You never wanted complication. You never dreamed of marrying someone or spending the rest of your life with them. You don't believe in prince charming or whatever they call it. You always believe that you don't need someone to makes you happy - but the truth is you're kinda afraid of commitments, you have a lot of issues. Then a guy named Levi Ackerman came into your life like a hurricane.You kept convincing yourself that it's not gonna happen  yet you slip every step of the way .Levi's everything you never thought you wanted. You thought  everything will workout but shit began to happen.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Kudos: 21
Collections: AoT, AttackOnTitan14, Shingeki no Kyojin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing a story. I'm also thinking of publishing this on wattpad, what u guys think? Please support me and thank you in advance for that. I don't own all of these characters and please keep in mind that this is just pure fiction. Some parts will be r18 so read at your own risk. I'm sorry for my grammatical errors. Thank u! Hope u enjoy this one!

"You're late! What took you so long?" Sasha shouted at you. You totally forgot about this party. For the past few days you've been busy with your org and acads. Today's the last day of your midterms exam and Historia out of nowhere hosted a big party. 

You roamed your eyes around and saw people having fun. It's well deserved, you saw of them work their asses off. You also deserve some rest and let loose.

"Meeting ended late, that's why. Armin has a lot of plans for our org. I can't even keep up, I'm so tired." 

"I can see that, come on let's get drunk!!!" Sasha and Connie grabbed you and gave you some sorts of strong alcohol. You memorized all of those smells since your a party animal during your first and second year but things changed when you entered third year. Things get harder and busier. You decided to focus on your studies. 

You danced the night out. Get drunk with your friends and played some beer pong with them. It's a big party so you can see a lot of familiar faces from the University. Well, Historia's a friendly lady. She knows a lot of people that you didn't even know exist. She's friends with everyone, that's it. 

After you got tired of dancing and you started to feel suffocated since there's still a lot of people coming over. You carried a glass of dry margarita as you made your way upstairs. 

You saw Eren and Mikasa making out on the couch. You smirked and remembered how Mikasa devoted her whole life to Eren. She would literally sell her soul just to be with Eren and this motherfucker is so dumb as fuck. You're just glad that Eren's not too late to make Mikasa happy. Mikasa's really inlove with Eren. Psh. 

You brushed the thought of love away. You went straight to the balcony. It's getting cold since it's already past midnight. You sighed and looked up to the stars. You raised your arm and traced the stars.

You stopped when someone chuckled. Your eyes widen and you started lowering your arm. You didn't notice that there's also someone here. You looked at him and he wasn't familiar. You must have been looking too long, because he glanced at you and his brows were arched.

"What?" 

You waved your arms and said shooked your head. He's intimidating you but you like it. You like tough guys but you can tell that this one is way different. 

"Nothing, I'll leave." You pointed the sliding door. Then started to walk. 

"Why? I'm not gonna eat you." You shut your eyes when you heard him speak once again. The way the words rolled out of his tongue. 

He chuckled and that made you snapped back. "That doesn't sound right, let me try again." You maintained a poker face and stayed where you are.

"I mean no harm." He smiled at you. A fucking sweet one. You knew his type. You've been surrounded by his type for a long time now. You debated if you're gonna go near him or just leave.

You continue to walk but he grabbed your arm and smiled. That sweet smile again. Fuck. 

"Levi." He let go of your arm and offered his hand. 

"I don't care." You immediately replied because you seriously can't deal with guys like him. They're not serious — they're serious with one thing, though and that's hooking up. 

Well, you hooked up with some guys a lot of times before. Back when you were first and second year. You remembered the reason why you stopped hooking up. 

But things didn't go the way you wanted. Your disinterest made him more interested because the next thing you knew he's standing beside you. 

"Hi." He casually said. 

"You want to get in my pants." You confidently said. 

He laughed and his lips rose in amusement. What? You have a lot of experience. From clubs and bars. You're not that naive and stupid.

"I'm sorry for everything you've encountered that leads you to think like that." He said. "I'm harmless." He raised his arms and you nodded.

You gave him your name. He offered his hand again. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Levi." 

...

You tried to recall you were drunk but you're pretty sure that you only had few drinks. You have a high alcohol tolerance so whatever was happening you couldn't blame it on the alcohol but on yourself. In the first place it was only you to blame. 

Levi stared at you for a moment and started kissing you again. He pulled your nape and deepen the kiss. You opened your tongue and let Levi sucked your tongue. You felt Levi's hand travelled down to your waist and slightly pinching it. 

He pulled away and you catched your breath. You felt Levi kissing your jaw down to your chest. You felt him removing your dress then you felt his hot mouth on your nipples. Oh dear God! 

You cursed yourself inside your head when you remembered that this is the first time again feeling these sensations. The first time again doing this with someone. Fuck it. 

"Is it okay to do it here?" You consciously looked around and you see no one. He has a nice car though. 

"It's heavily tinted." 

You straddled on top of him and Levi gripped your thighs hard. He massaged and licked alternately to give your mounds equal attention before kissing your neck again down to your collarbone. You played with his hair while he do wonders with your body.

"Do you want me to stop?" What the actual fuck? Hell no. You looked and him and realized how insanely hot he is. 

"Hell, no." 

He smirked and continue to do wonders. You unbottoned his polo while he was kissing you. You then took off his polo and threw it on the backseat. You moaned when you felt his hand slowly going inside your panties.

"Levi..." You moaned. 

He immediately remove your panties and dug a finger inside you. You moan and cursed in his hear. 

Damn, Levi's good. Better than anyone. You smirked. 

"Like what I am doing?" 

"Yeah... but I think someone did this better." You teased him.

"Really, huh?" His smirks widen. Levi withdrew his finger when you started feeling it. You looked at him in confusion and he looked back at you with serious dark eyes. 

He played with your clit. You called him once again. You're going nuts. Levi's driving you crazy.

"Turn around." He commanded

You obeyed him like a good girl. You changed your position from facing him with your legs straddling his hips to just sitting on his thighs with your body facing the steering wheel.

Levi's hand went back in between your legs. He wrapped his arm around your waist to position you. He pushed a finger inside you, making you curse. He started thrusting his finger inside you and massage your clit. You can feel your own wetness. 

You leaned against him, he started thrusting his finger faster. He added another finger inside you. Levi spread your thighs wider. You bit your lip and shut your eyes. He adjusted his hand and hit the right spot.

"You're driving me nuts, Levi." 

"That's what I want." You can feel his smirk. 

Fuck.

You went silent when you felt something is building up on your stomach. You knew very well this feeling. 

You hissed when his fingers left you again. He made you sit on the shotgun seat before spreading your legs wider. You can feel his breath from down there. 

"Oh god Levi!" You held on his shoulder because he started sucking your clit. He pushed his fingers inside you again while pleasuring you with his tongue. 

"Please... I can't anymore. Levi..." 

He chuckled and made the pace faster. After few thrusts and licking you exploded. 

"Ah... Levi!" You arched your back and shut your eyes.

You looked at his pants and saw a huge bulge. Huge. Yes. Huge. 

"Uhm.. let's take care of those." You pointed at his pants. 

"Do you want to?" He asked you with breaking an eye contact.

"Shut up." You kissed him to make him shut up and started to unbuckle his pants.

Your hands travelled down to his bulge and slightly teasing it. He whispers and cursed on your ear. While you were making out his phone rang several times. 

"Shit!" Levi cursed and picked up his phone. You're still on top of him while kissing him.

"Eren, what the fuck did you do?" 

You paused for a moment and looked at him. His forehead is creased. 

"Whatever, shitty little brat. I'm gonna kick your ass up." He ended the phone call and looked at you.

"Looks like we gotta postponed this." 

"Why?"

He pointed outside the window. You saw Eren carrying Mikasa. He's also with Connie and Sasha who's very drunk. 

"Let me clean you up." 

You nodded and helped him fix yourself. You also helped Levi fix himself. 

"Uh.. night. Levi." You awkwardly said.

He smiled and out of nowhere kissed your left cheek. Your eyes widen and felt your cheeks reddened. 

"Wha— what? What was.. uh that?" 

He shrugged and chuckled. You opened the door immediately and leave. You walked passed by Eren but you didn't care because you were shocked with what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll show you how it is done" 
> 
> \- Levi Ackerman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, chapter 2 is up! Thank you for those kudos, I appreciate it so much it helps boost my confidence in writing. Thanks! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the typos. Though it'll take me some time to update this story but I'll continue and finish it. Thanks everyone.

Chapter 2

You felt so drained after your last class before your lunch break. You were literally just sitting there but you felt like someone beat you up. You slept the whole day after the party, aside from the alcohol, tiredness, and laziness to get up that day, you remembered what happened that day. Levi kissed you on the cheek. 

You told Mikasa what happened that night, why you ran like a teen who just got her first kiss. At first, Mikasa was really confused about it because fortunately they knew Levi for a long time now. It's just you who didn’t give a shit about their other friends or other acquaintances. She told you that Levi’s not the same person with them. He treated them differently and he’s way more strict and grumpy when it comes to them. She was really confused if that was Levi that you met because he seems sweet to you. You’re a bit flattered when Mikasa tells you those things but there's something inside you who wants to see the grumpy, strict and serious Levi.

“Hey, Y/N!” Connie greeted you.

You waved at him and sat beside Armin, you’re a bit shocked when you saw him there because he mostly spends his time with the org members. He’s still busy though.

“Heard you were late, Y/N.” Eren teased you with a playful smile.

“So? At least I’m still attending my class, how about you? You keep on wandering around like a pest.”

“Ooooh!” Connie and Sasha said in unison while laughing at Eren.

He shook his head and placed his hand on his chest, acting like he’s hurt. “Stop hurting my small and fragile heart, Y/N.” 

Armin gave you a sandwich and you started munching it. “How’s Levi?” Armin looked at you innocently and gave a sweet smile.

“You knew Levi?” Sasha asked.

You almost choked but then Armin opened a bottle of water for you. What the hell? How the fuck on earth? Did Mikasa snitch on you? Fuck, no! Maybe she told Eren and this mother fucker told Armin. Ugh! It’s not that you're embarrassed about it but he’s Levi. HE IS LEVI ACKERMAN. AN ACKERMAN. 

“Uh… yeah we uhm… met at the party. He’s nice. A friend, yeah.”

“Friends, huh.” Eren looked at you with those eyes.

“Eren…”

“Hmm?” He hummed sweetly and looked at Mikasa. She blushed of course. 

“I didn’t tell them.” She sincerely said and nodded at you.

They kept on asking you things about Levi and all that stuff so they bringed it up because you forgot that they saw you leaving Levi’s car. They asked Levi to take them home since they were all drunk and can't drive anymore. They can’t ask questions about you when they were inside the car and they’re too scared to ask one. 

After that mini lunch you went straight to your class and tried to understand everything so that you won’t suffer when exam season comes again. The classes were surprisingly short and easy. You didn’t bother to stay inside the room. You plan to go home and take some rest. 

“Y/N.” 

You halted when someone called your name. Your lips parted unconsciously when you saw Levi standing in front of you. He was wearing a uniform - med uniform. You didn’t know where to focus the fact that he is a med student or the fact that he is standing in front of you. 

Seriously?

He is so damn handsome. 

“Oh, hey.” You said with an uneasy smile. 

“Are you going home?”

“Yeah, why?”

He scratched his head and looked the other way before looking at your eyes. “You wanna go grab something before you go home?”

You bit your lower lip. “Uh…” You trailed. You looked at him and damn it he looks magnificent. Damn it, you want to say no but something in your mentally ill brain told you not to. “Yeah, sure but aren’t you busy? You’re a uhm… med.. Student.”

“Class ended early. Come on, my car’s over there.” He pointed at the nearest parking lot. What? Why? The medical school’s over there, it’s kinda far from here. 

Your face heated when you heard the word car. You remembered the nasty things that you did back there. Suddenly, you want to take the bus or cab. You walked until you reached his car. He even opened the door for you. 

You smelled a familiar scent and you suddenly had flashbacks that made you bury your face in your hands. He started the engine and drove. You don’t know where he will take you but you’re pretty sure that he is a good person. 

You went to a coffee shop nearby, it’s a good thing since you were silent the whole trip going there. While you were walking girls kept on staring at him, you get it he’s handsome but there’s also a lot of guys from your Univ who're handsome just like him.

“Do you want something in particular?” 

You shook your head and let him order whatever he wants to order, you can’t decide because you're too nervous and shy around him. You’ve never felt this way before. What is it with Levi that makes you feel like a teenager again?

After a few minutes he placed your order on the table. He ordered an iced macchiato, an earl grey tea, an almond and chocolate croissant. 

“You let me pick so I picked these.” 

“Fine for me.”

You started eating your croissant, you noticed that Levi keeps looking at you. 

God, have mercy on me. If he keeps on staring at me like that, I might go and ask him if we wanna go inside his car again. No it’s still daylight maybe in my place, bet Mikasa’s still not there.

“Stop staring.” You bit your lower lip and looked away.

“No.” He chuckled. He sips on his tea and keeps on staring. 

“Can I ask you some questions? If it’s okay.”

He nods.

“Are you always that nice and sweet? I mean I heard that you’re quite serious and uhm… grumpy?” 

He crossed his legs and paused before answering. “Who told you? Eren? Hange? Mikasa?” 

“I can’t tell you.”

“So what can you tell me then?” He answered. 

“It’s not about me, Levi! I’m asking you!” You glared at him.

He softly chuckled. “Well, yeah I am. I’m grumpy, serious and all that thing. They’re nothing special so…”

“Am I special?”

“Are you?” He answered a question with a question once again.

You rolled your eyes at him. “What is it that you want?”

He laughed. “What do you mean?”

“I want to know what are you up to, you wanna play or what?”

His face went serious. “I want nothing..

“Bull.”

“I want nothing too serious with you.”

“Basically, you just want to mess with me.” 

You smirked at him. Fuck.

“If that’s what you call it, then let’s have it your way.” Levi answered and looked at you with those dangerous eyes.

You stood up and walked towards him. You lean to his ears and whispers.

“I want it your way, Levi. Show me.”

You went outside and before you can even call a cab, he grabbed your waist and whispered to your ear.

“My place now, I’ll show how it is done.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened between you and Levi, you became friends, well, not totally friends but that will do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, artchieves here. Thank you for your support and thank you for those kudos! Chapter 3 is now up and I hope you enjoy it. If you have any suggestions just comment it down. It'll take me a while to update since I'm busy but I'll finish this one. Thank you and enjoy!

One second you were inside his car, begging and couldn’t contain your excitement then the next thing you knew, you were in his place and kissing each other hungrily. You placed your hand on his hair and grabbed it, while he kept on kissing you from your neck down to your chest.

You bit your lip and shut your eyes. He’s really good. You’ve never been this “hungry” for someone. His kisses went through your jaw then he playfully licked your neck. He started sucking and biting a bit before kissing. Levi keeps on whispering and moaning your name while he’s kissing you. 

“You’re damn amazing, Levi.” You said while catching your breath. He effortlessly undressed you, he surveyed your body and licked his lips before kissing you again. You met his lips and sucked each other’s lips. He expertly used his tongue to explore your mouth while his hands travelled down to your chest. You gasped when he pinched your nipples.

He lifted you up and carried you to his bed. He undressed himself and quickly got back to you. You scanned his body and you can’t help but to admire those sculpted muscles in front of you. He plants small kisses on your neck and makes his way down to your chest. You whispered a moan when he started sucking on your chest. You grabbed a handful of his hair while your eyes were closed.

He played with your nipples using his fingers and tongue for a while which made you crazy. He grabbed your hands and pinned them. 

“We’re just starting brat, don’t you dare pass out.” Levi whispered and grabbed your hair which made you open your mouth, he kissed you and bit your lip. “Fuck.”

You opened your eyes and saw him staring at you, he slowly caressed your thigh and suddenly he dug a finger inside you. You moaned and arched your back. You saw Levi smirked and he hooked your right leg on his arm the he moved his fingers inside you. Levi was staring at you and watching your reaction. You cursed when he massaged your clit using his thumb.

“Keep moaning, brat. Damn..” He leaned and whispered in your ear. He bit your ear and made his finger thrust faster.

____

You don’t know how many times you did it with Levi. It’s already ten in the evening. You were so tired, you opened your eyes and looked at Levi who’s sleeping peacefully. You can’t help but notice the dark circles under his eyes, you remembered that he is a med student, maybe that explains it.  
You sat down on the bed and held your head. You tried to move but you felt your body aching all over. You smirked at the thought that he really did rail you that hard, huh. You covered your body using the blanket. 

You looked down to search for your clothes but the number condom packets caught your attention. Your eyes widened when you counted how many packets were opened, you realized how many times you did it. Well, it was worth it. 

You wore your underwear before putting the blanket back on the bed. You quickly went to the bathroom to shower, while showering you noticed how clean and organized Levi is. You took a cold shower then used the spare toothbrush to brush your teeth. You put on a robe before going out, you saw Levi sitting on the bed wearing glasses and reading a book. Woah. Sex and study, huh.

“I’m amazed you can still walk, maybe next time I’ll go rough.” He joked and looked at you playfully.

There will be a next time? Plus did he just say that he will go rough next time, so that means that he didn’t do you that rough? God, he’s really something.

“Whatever, I’m gonna go home. Uh, I’ll see you sometime.” You dried your hair and picked your clothes. Levi watched you while you put your clothes on. 

“I’ll drive you home. I made you come here, I’ll send you home. It’s kinda late.” 

“No, it’s fine. You rest and study, doctor.” You winked at him.

“You sure? We can still do one last round before you go home.” He offered.

You raised your middle finger and walked out. You can still hear him laugh. The trip back to your dorm went smoothly. Mikasa wasn’t there, she left a note that she’ll be staying with Eren tonight. So it’s just you and your cold dorm. You closed your eyes and everything suddenly flashed back in your head. 

You felt hot but you pushed the thought away. Damn it. 

____

Few months passed, you and Levi became good friends. Well, not really friends by the standard dictionary meaning but it’ll do.

Sometimes you spend your whole Saturday with him, you go to some fancy restaurants then after that the magic happens. It became your habit to spend your Saturday with him but sometimes he’s busy with his studies so when he has some breaks you’ll pitch in. He’s fun to be with.

You remembered your friend’s expression when Levi ate lunch with you and your friends in the cafeteria. They were almost silent the whole time and you tried to lighten the atmosphere. He obviously had the authority to them, even Eren can’t throw a damn joke. You even saw his strict side and you find it sexy. 

“Hey, Levi!” You shouted at him when he started kissing your neck. He asked you to come this Saturday despite his busy schedule, he needs to study since he has an exam next week. He proposed that you can also study with him. 

Obviously, that’s a bull.

“You want me to stop, brat?” He continues to kiss your neck and caress your cheeks.

“Yeah, you need to focus. I don’t want to have sex with some dimwit.” You joked but he took hat seriously because he stopped kissing you and distanced himself from you.

“What?” You asked while holding your laugh.

“If I ace this exam, you gotta ready yourself. You will do anything I told you to do, well, that only applies while we’re doing the thing. Don’t worry.’

“You’re on, Levi.”


End file.
